User talk:Dorian G
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Ferret (Talk) 16:20, 1 September 2009 Image uploads I'm saying this to anyone I see uploading a file to this wiki because no-one seems to grasp the idea: please provide licensing information for all files you upload. If you don't, Wikia staff can delete them (although it is this wiki's admins job to do that) for breaching copyrights or fair use laws. Thanks, Nayayen—talk 20:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *I'll mirror that. If you don't add the information to the images within a month, they will be deleted. Ask me on my talk page if you've any questions. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 11:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Right, you need to edit the image description page, and add in a licensing section if it's not already there. Then enter in the information. It's often easiest just to use a template from http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Image_copyright_tags, such as --Calmaen vor Lalimar 18:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) When including files under an attribution license, such as CC-BY-SA or several other free licenses, a requirement of using the file is to link back to the original file/author. This can be done simply by including a link to the file in the summary box. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 19:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Lying about image licensing will not be tolerated. Do not put the freely licensed tag on copyrighted files, as was done with the OCP logo, unless you have proof that the file is freely licensed. Doing so could be seen as theft under US copyright law. At best, the file may fall under the Fair Use provision of copyright law, and should be tagged as such. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 18:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Wookieepedia Please, don't copy-paste any more from Wookieepedia. Just linking to it will do. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 00:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll repeat my self about Wookieepedia once more: Please don't copy-paste articles from Wookieepedia (like you did with Mando'a. What you need to do is have a link to wookieepedia: Mando'a --Calmaen vor Lalimar 10:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Redirect For a redirect, use #REDIRECT Target Article Here One last thing. Is there any way I can edit the actual name of a page? Or is that a admin duty. *I think pagemoves are an admin thing. Message me with any requests. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 17:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Gallery page I moved your gallery (Misc Weapons) to User:Dorian G/Misc Weapons. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 09:19, January 21, 2010 (UTC) * might be of use to you, too. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 00:50, January 26, 2010 (UTC) *The following files need to be used in an encyclopaedic article to qualify for fair use. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 19:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) **File:Scimitars.png **File:The Baron3.png **File:Vlad.jpg **File:223-hilt-v.jpg *File:Omni_Cannon.png needs a more detailed license, or a link to the original. --Calmaen vor Lalimar talk 08:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (Some files have already been deleted as you haven't replied or done anything about them) --Calmaen vor Lalimar talk 18:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Do's and Don'ts Thanks. FYI, the policies are all on Category:Policy. The most important ones are on Jedi vs Sith Wiki:Policy. What Jedi vs Sith Wiki is not might also be worth a read. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 16:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Page tidied slightly I've grouped some of the important topics together so you don't miss things so easily. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 11:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC)